Sєяєиdιρια
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Golpeaste la punta de tu bolígrafo azul varias veces contra la hoja. ¿Al menos sabías cuánto llevaban juntos?"/ Conjunto de drabbles algo cotidianos y sin mucha conexión entre sí.::..::Humanizado/College-AU::..
1. 01-06

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **la franquicia de Madagascar o sus derivados me pertenece & todo va sin fines de lucro uwur.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Nunca me avergüenzo lo suficiente a mí misma o hago suficientes fics fantasmas~; lo gracioso fue que esto nació de —y como— una broma que terminó gustando, así que no hay marcha atrás (?).**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado/College-AU; conjunto de drabbles algo slash, con crack ( _duh_ ) & mortaaaal OoC :'D.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#01. Súbito.**

Todo había comenzado por culpa de Skipper; si él no te hubiera insistido tanto aquella noche, de seguro no habrías actuado de forma tan impulsiva la mañana siguiente, ignorando la resaca y disimulando cualquier estrago de la fiesta pasada con lentes oscuros y algo de gel extra sobre tu grisáceo cabello.

Una apuesta era una apuesta, la estabas cumpliendo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

No fuiste muy sutil ni nada por el estilo cuando te lo encontraste a media calle, pero cumpliste tu objetivo: el sujeto con quien tenías que pasar la tarde te estaba prestando atención.

Le sonreíste, aliviado, y él hizo lo mismo antes de hablar.

—Creo que nadie me había pedido un autógrafo de esta forma tan inusualmente… pasivo-agresiva.

 _¿Eh?_

 **#02. Violeta.**

Cada vez que caminabas a su lado rodabas los ojos, suspirabas o evitabas el impulso de golpearte la frente para no parecer tan evidente.

Podrías no ver a Skipper en la cercanía, pero no tenías duda de que ese molesto pingüino debía estar escondido en alguna parte (con su grupo de amigos, no cabía duda de eso) riéndose de ti, _aún si…_

—Esto no es una cita —pensaste en voz alta y no reaccionaste hasta que notaste aquellos ojos azules puestos sobre ti.

— ¿Disculpa?

Quedaste en blanco.

Por lo general, improvisar se te daba bien —gracias a ser un líder nato— aunque, en esos momentos, tu aptitud era demasiado cuestionable.

Miraste a un lado y, después, al otro.

—Me gusta tu camisa violeta.

No había sido lo más inteligente que pudiste soltar para distraer la atención del otro, pero te diste por satisfecho una vez notaste que sirvió y que Alex te siguió la corriente, agradeciendo el cumplido (no podía tomarlo de otra forma) y relatándote cómo había decidido combinar esa prenda con su chaqueta marrón, esos pantalones y el calzado del día.

 **#03. Pretexto.**

El pretexto que tenías para salir con él era buscar un «hobbie» que te hiciera _salir más_ y pasar menos tiempo en el mundo virtual (aparte del hecho de haber caído en una treta, _uh_ ) mientras que el de Alakay era… _bueno…_

Golpeaste la punta de tu bolígrafo azul varias veces contra la hoja.

 _¿Al menos sabías cuánto llevaban juntos?_

—Tómatelo con calma, Clasificado. La mesa tampoco te hizo nada.

Aquella voz burlona te exasperaba más que el mismo apodo otorgado por ese enano. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, te ayudó a liberar un cansino suspiro que llevabas reprimiendo todo ese tiempo.

Lo único que recordabas con claridad eran las secuencias de eventos desafortunados que te llevaron a coincidir con el aspirante a actor de Broadway. Entre risas provocadas por el júbilo mezclado con el alcohol, uno de tus amigos había terminado volcándole el Mojito encima a tu —actual— novio y, por ser tu deber, decidiste hacerte cargo de hacer las paces para que nada pasara a mayores. Luego…

 _¿Qué había pasado luego?_

Querías y no preguntárselo a Skipper, por eso te limitabas a fulminarlo con la mirada mientras éste seguía más entretenido con sus botanas que completando su parte del proyecto asignado en la clase pasada.

 **#04. Interruptor.**

—Luces fuera —dictaste y, como de costumbre, obtuviste el efecto contrario.

Rebufaste y alejaste la mano de la lámpara; sabías lo que seguiría en cuanto el castaño a tu lado se dio la vuelta, envolviéndose con frazada.

—Amanecerá dentro de unas horas, puedes apagar las luces entonces —apeló Alex, sonando más caprichoso que somnoliento… y ese era muy buen referente de su estado: tras haber pasado toda la tarde ensayando su nueva rutina de baile, nadie dudaba de que debía estar exhausto al grado de ser capaz de dormir como un león.

—Usas un antifaz para dormir, ¿y no me dejas apagar las luces? —dijiste aunque, igualmente, no había caso discutir, ni siquiera cuando él castaño se abrazaba a ti, como si fueras esa manta que perdió cuando niño.

En el fondo, no era _tan_ molesto como decías. Cada vez que sus cuerpos se tocaban, se sentía muy bien esa calidez contra tu baja temperatura corporal… a menos de que fuera verano, en ese entonces se tornaba ideal para Alex pero un agobio para ti.

 **#05. Lágrimas.**

Mantuviste los brazos cruzados, sin inmutarte. Con suerte, llegabas a alzar una ceja de vez en cuando, pero solía ser cada cierto tiempo y porque el rostro suplicante de tu novio te rogaba una simple expresión que juzgara su resultado.

—No, no te creo —confesaste, sincero—. Tendrás que mejorar.

— ¿Y no puedes ayudarme a ensayar? —te pidió, notoriamente agobiado. Llevaban horas con todo ese teatro y Alex apenas había conseguido avanzar (si se le podía llamar de esa manera) en esa última media hora—. Sé que el arte de la actuación es complejo y no todos tienen el don…

— ¿De llorar? —Interrumpiste de forma intencional y, como querías, diste en el blanco cuando el ceño del otro se frunció—. Lo imaginé. Leí el libreto y, por lo que comprendí, el papel que buscas representar es el de un huérfano con una terrible suerte en todos los sentidos. Lo único que debes hacer es enfocarte en ese lado malo y… ¿las lágrimas ya saldrán?

Después de cruzar el dormitorio para acercarte, palmeaste su hombro, aunque su mohín se mantuvo. _¿Qué?_ No tenías la culpa de haber sonado tan burlón al final.

— ¿Esa es tu mejor forma de ayudar?

Fingiste pensarlo un poco.

—Quizá patearte habría sido más eficaz.

 **#06. Mañana.**

Hablar o pasar la tarde con «tus suegros» no era tan malo como juzgaste en un principio; sí, el padre de Alakay se comportaba bastante incómodo —aunque se esforzaba en tomar todo lo más natural posible— mientras su madre compensaba el trato, _pero lo de ellos no se comparaba al nivel de estrés que sufrías estando con los amigos de tu novio_.

— ¿Así que te crees una especie de súper-espía o algo? —Ése era Marty, interrogándote. Había invadido tu espacio personal y te miraba de manera analítica hasta que volvió a girarse hacia Alex, asintiendo de pronto—. Este tipo me agrada.

No pudiste disimular el hecho de que eso te tomó desprevenido. Ni tu actitud ni tu postura eran precisamente muy sociables, no buscabas agradarle a nadie en especial.

— ¿Y tus amigos también juegan a eso de ser "Ráfaga Polar"? —fue el turno de Melman, curioso—. Creí que ya estaban algo grandes para seguir con esos juegos en línea…

En vez de comentar algo o darte tiempo a responderle al estudiante de medicina, Gloria soltó una de sus características y estruendosas risas luego de escuchar lo último susurrado.

— ¿Debo preocuparme por ellos? —decidiste preguntarle por lo bajo a Alex, tomándolo del brazo para apartarlo un poco de aquel trío.

—Se irán mañana —contestó el neoyorkino, sonriéndote con calma—, lo prometo.

— ¡Si necesitan el cuarto pronto, sólo avísenos para ir por unos batidos y dejarlos solos!

Apenas Marty soltó eso, tanto Alex como tú quisieron fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Pensándolo bien, podrían irse ahora…

—Vamos, Al —trató de remediarlo el de ojos verdes—, ¿no se supone que cambiaron de dormitorios por una obvia razón? ¿Eh? _¿Eh?_

Quizá fuera cierto, pero lo único que hiciste fue abrir la puerta e indicarla con un movimiento de cabeza. Ya tendrías tiempo de burlarte de la memorable reacción inicial de tu novio cuando fue su turno de ser tomado con la guardia baja.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si por casualidad hay alguien leyendo esto~!**_ **Este tipo de cosas es, por lejos, no mi tipo :'D, pero debía hacerlo... _y probablemente lo siga haciendo con las demás palabras que faltan en la lista_ uwur lo que me da margen para seguir arruinando a estos dos por un par de días más, a menos de que entre en razón (?).**

 ** _Si alguien buscaba Clasificado x Alex, espero que gustara una parte de lo que me divirtió escribirlo_ uwor.**

 **Y, sin nada más pertinente para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	2. 07-12

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **la franquicia de Madagascar o sus derivados me pertenece & todo va sin fines de lucro uwur.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **El único día que me propongo firmemente subir esto, me marca como que** **Fanfiction tiene error ;w; así que si llega a haber algo mal, trataré de arreglarlo a la brevedad~ o cuando sea que se arregle el convertidor legitimo el sitio (?).**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado/College-AU; conjunto de drabbles algo slash, con crack ( _duh_ ) & mortaaaal OoC :'D.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **#07. Ladrón.**

Cuando escuchaste el término de «robar besos» nada te pareció más cursi que ello, incluso te burlaste de ello junto con Mecha Corta (porque Montaña no estaba de acuerdo con la idea y Eva solía ignorarles cuando se ponían en ese plan) aunque, definitivamente, lo menos que esperabas era presenciar ese acto.

Miraste a tu novio por el rabillo del ojo después de cruzar brazos. Alex lucía sorprendido, sí, pero no estaba disgustado o algo similar… al contrario tuyo.

No aligeraste tu ceño fruncido o tu postura, sólo soltaste una pequeña pregunta que tuvo un tono borde bastante notorio, en especial, por quedarte viendo hacia donde se marchó aquella chica que le besó y huyó con una audible risilla tonta.

—Pasa muy seguido, ¿no es así?

—Sí, algo así. Es el precio de la fama —sonrió, alzando hombros mientras terminaba de bajar aquella escalinata. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que pasaron un par de segundos en silencio que notó que algo marchaba diferente—. ¿Acaso estás celoso o…?

Le lanzaste una clara mirada desaprobatoria para interrumpirle.

Ése era tu modo de decirle que sí, pero con estilo

 **#08. Salto.**

— ¡Vamos, Artie! ¡Acércate!

— ¡Ya te dije que no uses ese nombre! —rezongaste de inmediato, con las mejillas acaloradas ante la mención lo cual, combinado con tu tez clara, no te daba un resultado favorable—. ¡Y baja de esa cosa de una vez! Me pone nervioso…

Gruñiste por lo bajo y apartaste la mirada.

Nunca habías sido muy fan de los trampolines y derivados, y Alakay no tuvo mejor idea que conseguir un par para poner en el patio de su casa por ofrecerse a ayudar a la acróbata italiana con la que coincidió un par de veces en el campus.

 _Sí… El sujeto no tenía remedio._

Rodaste los ojos.

— ¿Ya puedo irme?

Alex volvió a saltar antes de optar por quedarse sentado en el borde plástico de la lona.

—Tienes la tarde libre también.

—Y puedo desaprovecharla en otro lado, gracias —apuntaste con una forzada sonrisa de tinte cínico.

En lugar de quedarte esperando para seguir la discusión, te diste la media vuelta con intención de irte, aunque el sentirte retenido por los brazos del castaño apenas lo intentaste debió ser algo previsible.

— ¿Sigues creyendo eso?

Para tratar de persuadirte, mordió levemente el lóbulo de tu oreja y pasó a besar la parte de tu cuello que aquel sweater dejaba expuesta; cuando intentó hacer algo más y separaste los labios para dar una concisa respuesta, una pequeña tos femenina les hizo levantar la vista al mismo tiempo.

— _Scusi…_ ¿Llegué muy temprano?

Los tres debían estar peleándose por ver quién lucía más como un tomate en ese preciso instante.

 **#09. Conveniencia.**

— ¡N-No, Gia! ¡Llegaste en el momento ideal! —soltó Alex, usando sus dotes actorales para pretender que nada había sido interrumpido—. ¿Quieres que empecemos ya?

Después de que él se separara, preferiste caminar unos pasos más para quedarte a una distancia segura de los trampolines y, de paso, de ellos también.

— ¿ _Stai_ seguro, Alex? —Insistió ella, aún con restos de pena adornando sus mejillas—. Podría ir con Vitaly y Stefano por un _gelato_ y…

— _Stai bene, Gia, molto bene_ —interrumpió al apoyar ambas manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la de ojos mostaza, tratando de trasmitirle esa misma seguridad que solía poseer—. ¿Comenzamos?

Quizá fue por instinto o algo más, pero la muchacha volteó a verte por un par de segundos.

— ¿ _Securo_ que a _tuo ragazzo_ no le molesta?

Por más susurro que fuese, llegaste a escucharla con claridad… y no, sentías que no podías estar enojado con ella, aunque sí con tu novio. Podría pretender lo que quisiera cuando quisiera y todavía seguirías creyendo que esa sonrisa que te dedicó luego de la cuestión de Gia era para poner a prueba tu límite.

«Como sea.»

Te mantendrías a la defensiva cuanto fuera necesario.

—Creo que podrá sobrevivir sin mi encantadora atención durante este rato.

No caerías en su juego solamente porque Alex tenía beneficio en esa situación, de esa manera funcionaba tu fiel orgullo.

 **#10. Cadenas.**

—Necesito agua, me muero.

Llevabas poco de conocerlo y sabías que Marty no era nada sutil, así que sí esperabas una reacción así de su parte… o una peor, si debías ser más específico.

—Tenemos clases en menos de una hora, ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos a llegar a tiempo? —inquirió Alex, siguiéndole hasta el refrigerador.

— ¿No debiste preguntarle eso desde el principio? —le rezongaste desde tu sitio, bastante despectivo ¿y qué más podías hacer, aparte de mantener la dignidad que te quedaba y permanecer con cara de póker? Después de todo, estabas en ropa interior y, literalmente, encadenado a un lado de tu deshecha cama—. Digo, nos estaríamos ahorrando toda esta innecesaria escena.

Marty miró a su mejor amigo y viceversa… y luego volvió a carcajear, lo cual se sintió similar a un golpe en tu gran ego. Aunque si todo se hubiera mantenido así, habría estado _hasta_ aceptable. Como el de ojos verdes volvió a respirar a su ritmo normal, decidió que lo mejor sería tomar su celular para llamar al último sujeto que querías ver en tal bochornoso estado.

—Vaya, Clasificado… ¿quién diría que el hippie y tú tendrían ese tipo de gustos? —se burló apenas irrumpió al cuarto, siendo seguido de su inseparable grupo de amigos—. ¡Muchachos, inspección!

De ese modo Skipper se acercó, su intención era tan obvia como la sonrisa burlona que esbozaba: iba a tomarle una foto para restregártela cada vez que tuviera la mínima oportunidad o sólo por el simple hecho de poder.

Para la próxima, no importaba lo dormido que estuvieses, no accederías nunca a ayudar a tu novio con sus caprichosos delirios, y mucho menos si éstos involucraban candados y cadenas _casi_ robadas (la expresión de «tomar prestado» era una vil mentira más) de la utilería del anfiteatro la noche anterior.

 **#11. Extraño.**

Todo era, en definitiva, raro.

 _Él era extraño,_ para empezar.

Extrovertido, excéntrico y dramático a más no poder, al punto de que llegaba a agobiarte (y a la mayoría en general, creías); no obstante, no te explicabas cómo era que todavía seguías buscándole cuando no estabas atascado con una gran pila de trabajo o con algún videojuego —en especial eso último— en vez de ignorarle y seguir adelante con tus amigos o demás conocidos.

Te apretaste el entrecejo, ofuscado.

¿Cuándo te habías vuelto tan dependiente, y más de un hábito tan contrario a lo que acostumbrabas? También actuarías como Skipper y te molestarías por ser tan blando en cualquier descuido de tu imagen… si sólo fueses más inmaduro o menos inteligente, pero ese no era el caso.

Negaste con la cabeza y seguiste observando al castaño hasta que éste al fin lo notó.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Alzaste hombros y fingiste prestarle atención al comic entre tus manos. Alex había levantado la vista de su revista, lo justo era que cambiaran de roles.

—Sólo pensaba en lo extraño que eras… Además, tienes resto de malteada en la cara.

 **#12. Tentación.**

Habías aprendido —casi— de mala forma lo mal bebedor que era Alakay y lo absurdos que podían verse sus y tus amigos entrada la noche en el departamento de aquellos pingüinos, luego de haber conseguido algo de alcohol de contrabando de una fuente que Skipper y compañía no quisieron revelar.

Llevarían cosa de hora y media bebiendo y Kowalsky ya estaba intentando ligarse a Eva de una forma mucho más patética que lo habitual debido a sus balbuceos o la torpeza en sus reacciones, Rico y Marty llevaban a cabo una especie de competencia de comida hundiéndose entre el desastre de las botanas esparcidas sobre la mesa mientras eran animados por Gloria y Mecha Corta y Melman les hacía de juez por ser el más sobrio en ese sector —aparte de que nadie le discutía que era un experto en vómitos, y era obvio que como mínimo uno de ellos terminaría vaciando su estómago durante esa noche— y, finalmente, Cabo estaba tratando de escaparse del pseudo-acoso por parte de Skipper y Montaña, que debatían cuál era el atributo más tierno del menor sin dejarlo de abrazar, tocar o acariciar.

Podrías haber intervenido en eso último (el sentido del deber titilaba en tu interior) pero Alex se encontraba acurrucado en el mismo sofá en el que estabas sentado y, aparte de que no te sentías capaz de alejarte ni un centímetro de donde estabas, te repetías que eso no te concernía; el que también estuviera ese tema de que era más divertido observarles que involucrarte podía ser comparado con la selección natural, _casi siempre lo era._

—Esto sí que es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo —te dijiste, acomodándote en tu lugar tras bostezar. Quisieras aceptarlo o no, el whiskey que estuviste tomando te estaba pasando la cuenta a modo de sueño…

 _Y la idea de dormir un rato junto a tu novio no sonaba tan mal dentro de tu cabeza._

Negaste por un momento.

 _¿Qué más daba? Los demás estaban ocupados, ¿no?_

No debías ceder, aunque sabías que querías hacerlo por capricho.

Comprobaste que cada quien seguía con lo suyo con un rápido vistazo alrededor y, por si hacía falta te recordaste que, en última instancia, tenías con qué callarle la boca a los demás mañana por la mañana.

—Mh…

No tuviste que meditarlo una última vez después de tomar las fotos necesarias para inmortalizar lo más posible, hiciste a un lado a Alex y te amoldaste a su cuerpo sin que él se llegara a despertar.

Cuando quería, podía dormir como un león, aún estando en medio de una fiesta o a tu lado... y eso no te debería parecer tan encantador como lo estabas creyendo; todo debía ser culpa de la bebida, del sueño o del lado lindo de tu bobo y cómodo novio.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, por si hay alguien por allá~!**_ **Gosh, siento que algún día moriré por OoC... pero sólo se vive una vez 7w7r y en general me gusta arruinar las cosas (?) aparte de darles nombres uwu por lo cual el nombre de Clasificado será Artie, le queda lo cutie (?).**

 **Dejo los delirios de la madrugada y desearé felices fiestas antes de olvidarlo \owo/, aparte de esperar que los nuevos drabbles fuesen de su agrado~.**

 **Y, sin nada más que decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
